Teddy Bear
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Haruno Sakura queria muitas coisas na vida... E aquele urso que ele havia ganho e estava segurando de maneira descuidada com certeza fazia parte da sua lista - mas Sasuke parecia disposto a barganhar.


**Teddy Bear**

_Baby let me be around you every night_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

_And cuddle me real tight_

_Oh baby let me be_

_Your Teddy bear_

Desde pequena lhe diziam que nem sempre se podia ter tudo o que queria e que querer não era poder. Que a vida não era lá um mar de rosas ela já sabia... Mas era só agora que sentia o real significado daquelas palavras. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter uma série de pessoas a dizendo que querer muito da vida era besteira, porque assim a queda seria sempre maior... Mas ela acreditava que esperar pouco também era besteira, porque assim a satisfação nunca seria plena ou verdadeira.

Particularmente, já tivera tantas quedas que parara de contar... Mas também tivera muitos momentos felizes. Aquele agora, em especial, não era nem um nem outro; mas sim um momento de pura irritação.

Ali estava ele, em frente a ela, segurando o urso que _ela _tanto queria ter ganhado como se fosse um troféu do qual _ele _não fazia questão.

E era sempre assim: Uchiha Sasuke sempre tinha tudo o que todos queriam sem fazer esforço algum e sem realmente desejar. Realmente já deveria ter se acostumado com aquilo, mas irritar-se com ele era quase como um ato involuntário.

Ela sempre queria tudo e nada tinha, ele nunca queria nada e tudo tinha. E apesar de nunca quererem as mesmas coisas, de uma maneira curiosa, sempre batiam de frente.

Ela sempre quis o coração dele e nunca o teve. Ele nunca quis o coração dela e sempre o teve. 

Ela queria um time, como uma família. Ele não precisava de um time, e ainda assim o teve... E não se importou em acabar com ele. Porque, afinal, não era algo que ele queria.

Ela não queria que ele partisse... Ele queria partir e assim o fez. E não se importou com os pedidos dela ou de qualquer outro, porque, afinal, suas decisões eram sempre unânimes e ele _sempre _fazia o que queria.

Mas depois ela não queria desistir de esperá-lo voltar, e ele não queria mais nada da vida.

Ela o queria ali, ele não se importava em não estar ali.

Quando ele finalmente voltou, o queria para ela... E mais uma vez ele não a queria.

Suspirou, os olhos verdes ainda fixos na criatura de pelúcia que ele segurava nos braços de uma maneira descuidada enquanto Naruto gritava qualquer coisa sobre 'ser demais poder passar um festival ao lado dele de novo'.

E então ela não quis que ele estivesse ali e ele não se importava em estar ali – como sempre.

E acima de tudo, ela queria aquele urso... E ele não o queria, mas o tinha.

"- Eh, Sasuke-teme sempre tem tudo!" – pôde ouvir Naruto resmungar.

E era verdade, era a mais odiosa verdade. Por que _ela _não podia ter tudo? Será que nunca haviam dito para ele aquelas mesmas frases que ela ouvia quando criança? Ou será que Sasuke nunca queria nada e por isso tinha tudo?

Perguntas demais, perguntas demais...

Desviou os olhos do seu objeto de interesse e por uma fração de segundo encontrou-os com os olhos escuros dele. Indecifráveis e ilegíveis, como sempre foram e como provavelmente sempre seriam.

E então ela quis ser capaz de sustentar aquele olhar... E ele era capaz e não se incomodava.

Havia muitas coisas que Sakura não gostava - e aqueles olhos escuros e distantes certamente se encontravam nessa lista. Ah, o que ela não daria para poder lê-los? Nunca havia conseguido entender como funcionava a mente de Sasuke e isso de certa forma a incomodava. Gostava de não saber, de não entender, de poder ser surpreendida a cada minuto. Mas também odiava não saber, não entender e estar sempre à mercê da sorte. Era um paradoxo do qual sabia que nunca conseguiria se livrar enquanto ele existisse perto dela.

"- Vou para casa." – anunciou de repente, arriscando um meio sorriso para os amigos.

"- Sakura-chan, não seja chata!".

Acenou para Naruto antes que ele pudesse impedi-la de qualquer coisa, dando a conversa como encerrada e apressando-se para tomar o caminho de casa. Sabia o quão insistente o amigo podia ser quando decidia e queria muito evitar aquilo agora.

Queria ir para casa ficar sozinha – e estava indo. Coisas como aquela faziam parte das poucas que ela podia _querer_, _poder _e, efetivamente, _fazer_.

_Querer, querer, querer..._

Respirou fundo e fitou o céu por um instante.

Queria poder tocar as estrelas... Será que Sasuke conseguiria se quisesse? Riu baixinho, meneando a cabeça e parando de caminhar tão rápido. Talvez não tivesse crescido tanto quanto pensava, pensamentos idiotas continuavam minando sua mente volte e meia, não se importando em não serem convidados.

_Talvez..._

Piscou algumas vezes quando seus olhos focaram a porta de sua casa, algo apoiado nela. Apressou o passo novamente e, quando chegou perto o suficiente para identificar o que havia lá, deixou sua boca abrir em surpresa.

Abaixou-se cuidadosamente e tocou o pêlo do ursinho, como que para certificar-se de que aquilo estava mesmo ali. Ajeitou o laço vermelho do pescoço dele e tomou-o nos braços de maneira delicada, só então se lembrando que se aquilo fora deixado ali, então Sasuke...

Voltou-se para trás e arregalou os olhos ao encontrá-lo logo ali, _perto demais_. E ela se quer havia sentido a presença dele...

"- Sakura" – ele colocou uma mão ao lado da cabeça dela, apoiando-a na parede atráo ao lado da cabeça dela, apoiando-a na parede atros braços de maneira delicada, sue havia lsa sobre 'ente.s e deixando-a sem saída. De maneira inconsciente ela apertou mais o bichinho de pelúcia em seus braços, quase como se tivesse medo de que ele pudesse levá-lo embora.

"- Por que...?"

"- Você queria o urso."

Então ele havia percebido... Mas por que dar-se ao trabalho de dá-lo para ela?

Encararam-se por alguns minutos em silêncio, e ela não se atreveu a desviar o olhar dessa vez.

"- Eu posso te dar tudo o que você quiser." - e dito isso, ele desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia surgido ali, deixando para trás uma Sakura estática.

E em seus braços, o ursinho de pêlo marrom com um laço vermelho no pescoço parecia sorrir.

* * *

ZZ Top - Teddy Bear

Há, mais uma One-shot... A idéia veio pra variar do além, mas espero que tenha ficado bom. Queria algo fofo mas não muito meloso, espero ter conseguido! Comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos...

E antes que eu esqueça, quero agradecer à Gy por ter revisado o fic pra mim!

Beijos!**  
**


End file.
